


EstelweNadia's BJYX Ficlets

by EstelweNadia



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Backstage, Bozhan, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Medical Inaccuracies, Mistaken Identity, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wangxiao - Freeform, Yizhan - Freeform, bjyx - Freeform, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: Ch 1: StayCh 2: Will You Marry Me?Ch 3: Lovers' QuarrelCh 4:  Sick!Xiao ZhanCh 5: Gaming, or Xiao Zhan?Ch 6: FallingCh 7: Classroom NapCh 8: Cold ShoulderCh 9: Staying BackCh 10: Falling Asleep on YouCh 11: MineCh 12: Mistaken IdentityRelief Teacher AU"By the way, he's Wang Yibo," Xiao Zhan lovingly patted the broad back in front of him. "My name is Xiao Zhan."(Please do not repost or reupload this work to any site without the expressed permission from the author.)
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 48
Kudos: 649





	1. Stay

_ A Domestic YiZhan AU _

It had become a norm, somewhat, to see which one of them could wake up earlier than the other. 

Most times they would just lay in bed, wide awake, just to watch the other sleep - tracing the jawline with their eyes, considering kissing their nose yet not doing a thing to wake them up. 

Other times they would carefully extract themselves out from the bed (and most regretfully, their partner's hold), padded to the bathroom to freshen themselves before heading to the kitchen to whip up a quick breakfast. 

Today, Yibo was up earlier than Zhan-gē. Even before their passionate lovemaking Xiao Zhan had already pleaded exhaustion from his ever hectic schedules, but he still delivered the best night for Yibo to remember in the days and nights to come. 

Time and again he had firmly reminded himself to be gentler to Zhan-gē, but everything was thrown out of the window when it came to Zhan-gē everytime - Zhan-gē's was irresistible and prefect and kind and handsome that Yibo could never resist not holding back whenever he was with Zhan-gē. 

Sometimes Yibo wondered if he ever deserved loving and to be loved by a wonderful man like Zhan-gē. 

Warm arms wrapped themselves around him before a cold nose buried itself into his shoulder. 

"It's too early to be thinking so hard, Bo-dì," Zhan-gē mumbled. "Why did you leave the bed so early? I was cold and lonely without Bo-di by my side."

Yibo leaned briefly into the warmth that was Zhan-gē, feeling his warmth seeping into his skin and blossoming into his very soul. 

"You have always made breakfast for me, Zhan-gē," Yibo tried to explain. "So now it's my turn."

Xiao Zhan rested his chin on Yibo's shoulder and stared blearily at the kitchen counter, his tired brain belatedly possessing what Yibo had said. 

"You have been banned from the kitchen, remember?" Xiao Zhan said, grinning. "The last time you tried making me food you nearly burned down the kitchen."

"So mean, Zhan-gē!" Yibo sounded scandalised, but there was fond laughter in his voice just the same. 

"But you can still make me coffee and pour me cereal," Xiao Zhan closed his eyes again. He didn't feel like releasing Yibo anytime soon.

Yibo tried to shrug Xiao Zhan off. "I can't move if you don't let me go, Zhan-gē!" 

Xiao Zhan only clung tighter. "I don't wanna! On second thought, please come back into the bed with me."

Yibo managed a long-suffering sigh. "How old are you again, Zhan-gē?" 

"Three years old!" Wei Wuxian's cutesy voice replied him cheerfully, catching Yibo off guard. 

"Three year olds cannot drink coffee," Yibo replied, deadpanned. 

"Bed," Xiao Zhan insisted. "Coffee later."

Yibo allowed himself to be steered back into the bedroom, where Zhan-gē pushed him into the bed and climbed in after him. 

Zhan-gē pulled him close against his chest before throwing the covers over them. 

Right in Zhan-gē's protective, possessive embrace, Yibo felt safe, warm, treasured and loved in all the ways he had never felt before in his entire life. 

"Stay," Zhan-gē whispered, his voice hoarse and thick with sleep. "Stay with me, Bo-dì."

Yibo twisted in Zhan-gē's hold until they were facing each other. "There is nowhere else I rather be, Zhan-gē."

He couldn't help himself - he planted a soft kiss on Zhan-gē's forehead.

"Go to sleep, Zhan-gē. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Love you, Bo-dì."

"Love you more, Zhan-gē."


	2. Will You Marry Me?

_Proposal AU_

It was now or never. Xiao Zhan had planned this for a long time but their busy schedules kept getting in the way. Many times they had agreed to meet up but just as many times they were forced to cancel or postpone because of work commitments.

Still Xiao Zhan kept the box safely with him at all times. He could never know when it could be an opportune moment to drop the big question.

They had been dating steadily for two years now, since Yibo confessed to him on the last day of filming A-Ling, under the starry night sky when everyone else had been occupied with the farewell party.

Xiao Zhan could still remember that night as through it was yesterday. The way Yibo laced their fingers together, and stared at him with a gaze so intense Xiao Zhan felt as though Yibo was capable of seeing right through his soul.

"Zhan-gē, dìdì ài nǐ," Yibo said softly. Seriously. "Please be my boyfriend."

Xiao Zhan could not look away, too stunned to. Yibo had said that phrase before on the set, but Xiao Zhan had always thought that he was joking. 

They were always joking, teasing and play-fighting with each other - Xiao Zhan could never tell when Yibo was being serious or when he wasn't. 

Yibo squeezed his hands insistently. "I fell for you the very first day you smiled at me, Gē, and the more time we spent together, the harder I fell. I could not look away from you, no matter how hard I tried."

Xiao Zhan had been aware of Yibo looking at him, of the way Yibo had been looking at him, but he hadn't wanted to think too much about it, fearing that if he did, he would venture into a dangerous territory artists should never step into.

But Yibo went inside, anyway, holding out an expectant hand, waiting with barely concealed anxiety. 

What would Xiao Zhan do if Yibo break into a million pieces if Xiao Zhan turned him away, even if it was the sake of their careers that had just took flight? 

Xiao Zhan gave Yibo's fingers a reassuring squeeze. "Yeah, okay, but we have to be really careful."

The smile Yibo gave him overwhelmed the brilliance of the stars, and Xiao Zhan could not help smiling back.

With the way his heart soared, Xiao Zhan knew he had made the right decision.

* * *

Two weeks. Somehow they managed to clear two weeks in their schedule so they could spend time together. For the first few days they went snowboarding in Hokkaido, then they immediately flew to Milan to spend the rest of their leave. 

A bit of disguise and oversized spectacles, they strolled around the romantic city hand in hand. Here in Milan, they had no fear of prying eyes and crazy fans and stalking reporters. 

The city was gorgeous during the day, but even more so at night. Tonight was their last night in Milan - they had to fly back home the following morning and their hectic life would resume again.

While Yibo was entranced with the scenery before him, Xiao Zhan discreetly removed the box from his coat.

His heart thundered in his chest, blood roaring in his ears.

He swallowed a lump in his throat. He had to take a few deep calming breaths to gather enough courage to speak. 

"Bo-dì."

As soon as Yibo turned around to face him, he already had the box on his palm.

But to his utter surprise, Yibo also held a similar box, opened to reveal a ring. 

"Zhan-gē."

"Bo-dì."

They stared at the the rings in each other's palms, and then burst out laughing.

"Will you marry me?" they chorused, grinning.

They stared at each other for a long moment before simultaneously replying with an enthusiastic, "Yes, I will!" 

Xiao Zhan slot the ring onto Yibo's finger first, then it was Yibo's turn to slide the ring onto Xiao Zhan's finger. 

When they were lost in a kiss, they couldn't hear or see the crowd that had gathered around them applauding and cheering. 

They returned to China with their rings hanging from their necklace chains, much to the uproar of their fans.

The fans could speculate all they want, but it was a secret only both of them know. 


	3. Lovers' Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Racer!Yibo and Designer!Xiao Zhan AU
> 
> "The couples that are 'meant to be' are the one who go through everything that is meant to tear them apart and come out even stronger than they were before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by BJYX100591080597
> 
> I hope you will like it ^^

_Racer!Yibo and Designer!Xiao Zhan AU_

"Zhan-gē," Yibo said one night when he was lying on Xiao Zhan's lap after their intense lovemaking. Xiao Zhan was absently running his fingers through his hair, and if Yibo was a cat, he would have purred in satisfaction.

"Hmm, Bo-dì?"

There was a certain huskiness in Xiao Zhan's voice. Even more so than usual. Yibo was proud to make his husband sound like that. Usually Zhan-gē was the one adamantly retraining his voice, and Yibo, the loud, wild one in bed.

"My race is tomorrow," Yibo told him, "You must be there, okay?" 

The fingers combing through his hair suddenly stilled, then they twitched in telltale sign of nervousness.

"Bo-dì," finally Zhan-gē laid his palm flat atop Yibo's head. "I'm sorry. Tomorrow I can't."

_What?_

Angered and betrayed Yibo bolted upright and twisted around to the glare at the man in question. "Why not?! You promised me, Zhan-ge!"

Xiao Zhan averted his gaze at the face of Yibo's outrage. "I'm really sorry, Bo-dì..."

Yibo shot to his feet. "What else can be more important than me, Zhan-gē?! Your projects? Do you think I didn't notice that you have been taking more projects than usual? Don't I earn enough for both of us?!"

"Yibo," Xiao Zhan stood, placatingly reaching out for Yibo. "It's not like that... It's just that I... I..."

"I can't believe that whatever the reason you cannot turn up for my race is more important than turning up for one of the most important events in my life!"

With that Yibo stomped out of the room and slammed the door closed, leaving Xiao Zhan cold and alone in the darkness of their bedroom.

* * *

Yibo was clearly mad and upset and disappointed with Xiao Zhan. He left for his race the next day without so much of a word, leaving Xiao Zhan feeling bereft.

Seeing no point in staying in the house with no Yibo, Xiao Zhan left for his studio to continue finishing his most important project for his upcoming gallery, amidst of finishing his other projects from his clients.

Yibo's race was simulcast live. Xiao Zhan paused his work to watch, his heart beaming with overwhelming fondness and pride. Despite their altercation last night, it wasn't enough to change the way Xiao Zhan feel about Yibo. 

Apparently, it also wasn't enough to dampen Yibo's competitiveness. Xiao Zhan whooped with delight when Yibo crossed the finishing line, first. He watched as Yibo yanked off his helmet, shook his head to fluff out his hair and then raised a triumphant fist in the air, grinning in an unabashed smugness at his victory. 

Xiao Zhan watched as Yibo's eyes roamed where Xiao Zhan should be seating, watched as Yibo's smile faltered slightly, watched as a storm of emotions darkened his eyes and Xiao Zhan felt his own spirit diminishing too.

Afterall, the cause of Yibo's change of expression was him. Turning off the television, Xiao Zhan returned to his work.

* * *

Yibo returned home just like how he went out earlier today - in a storm.

"Welcome home, Bo-dì, " Xiao Zhan warmly greeted him. "Congratulations for winning."

"Yeah," Yibo's voice was dark, "No thanks to you."

Xiao Zhan flinched. "There's dinner. I've cooked your favourite."

"I already ate!" Yibo stormed past him and into the bedroom, slamming the door shut.

For the briefest second he stared at the food in quiet despair. He rushed home today to cook just for his husband, but really, he should have known better. 

When Wang Yibo bears grudges, he holds on tight to them and it is difficult for him to let them go. 

But Xiao Zhan was supposed to be a special case, right? He was Yibo's husband afterall but it appeared that tonight proved that he wasn't as special as he thought. 

His heart ached. Tears filled his eyes but he resolutely blinked them back. 

Xiao Zhan raised a hand to knock tentatively at the door of their bedroom. 

"My art gallery is tomorrow," Xiao Zhan was amazed by how calm his voice was, considering that he was trying hard not to cry. "Will you be coming down?" 

"You didn't come to my race today!" came Yibo's incensed reply, "so why should I come to your art gallery?!"

Xiao Zhan closed his eyes and allowed a tear to escape his iron clad control. His voice was still strong. He tried again. "There is something I really would like you to see. It is something that I have been working on all this time. For you, Bo-dì."

"I really wanted you to come see me win the race for you and yet you didn't come!" Yibo threw back at him. 

That's it, then. Yibo wouldn't be attending the gallery tomorrow. 

"I will keep your dinner in the fridge," Xiao Zhan said instead. "Please heat it up if you want to eat, okay? Good night, Bo-dì."

This time it was his turn to sleep on the couch tonight.

* * *

Hunger woke Yibo up in the middle of the night. With a huff of frustration, he threw back the covers and padded silently to the kitchen. 

The lights in the kitchen were soft and warm, just how he liked it to be. 

On the way to the kitchen, Yibo saw Xiao Zhan out cold on the couch. He must be exhausted - not to hear Yibo coming out from the bedroom. Xiao Zhan was naturally a light sleeper between the two of them. 

Thinking about his husband not turning up for his race that day made his blood boil all over again, but seeing him sleeping on the couch cold, alone and miserable did a number of things to Yibo's heart. 

He went back into the bedroom to fetch a blanket. 

As he was carefully draping the blanket over Xiao Zhan's sleeping form, Xiao Zhan shifted a little and creasing his brow, he mumbled, "Bo-dì... I'm sorry..."

Yibo felt a renewed surge of anger. His stomach reminded him what he was going to do in the first place, so he marched back to the kitchen and opened the fridge. 

Xiao Zhan really did cook his favourite dish. In fact, he even wrote in his neat handwriting the instructions on heating up the food like he had always been doing. 

_Zhan-gē... You idiot._

* * *

Yibo woke up the following morning to a missing Xiao Zhan and a delectable breakfast spread.

A little note was left on the table - _"Good morning, Bo-dì. Sorry I had to leave early today. Made breakfast for you. Make sure you eat well, okay? I'll see you soon! - Love you forever and always, your Zhan-gē."_

It was signed off with a careless doodle of Xiao Zhan carrying Jian Guo and both giving him the famous Korean love sign.

Yibo found himself smiling softly at the note, before he caught himself and forced his expression back to scowling.

He was supposed to still be mad at Zhan-gē, afterall.

But he couldn't help wondering if Zhan-gē had had breakfast, considering that it was untouched. Zhan-gē has the habit of not eating his own cooking unless they are eating together, and even if he has to eat alone, he would eat something far simpler than his own cooking. 

Did Zhan-gē eat dinner last night? Did he eat his breakfast before going to work? 

He was still mad at Zhan-gē's, but he couldn't help but worry. 

_Well, whatever! Zhan-gē is older than me and he should know how to take care of himself!_

Besides, Zhan-gē didn't even remind him about the art gallery today. Yibo didn't know how to feel about that - glad that Zhan-gē didn't pester him to go or irked that Zhan-gē didn't mind him not going to one of the most important events in his work. 

Feeling his mood darkening again, Yibo threw himself onto the couch and started to furiously binge playing his console games.

If he played hard enough, he might even forget how Xiao Zhan's warmth still lingered on the couch.

Come afternoon, he reheated last night's dinner for his lunch.

It still tasted good. Yibo munched on it while marathon watching The Untamed in Netflix.

He took a nap after that, Jian Guo warm and comforting at his side, dreaming about Zhan-gē's breathtaking smile and warm eyes filled with love just for him. 

That evening, he was lazily browsing through the channels when he spotted a familiar figure in one of the channels, so he quickly backtracked.

It was a live showing of the art gallery Xiao Zhan was involved in. The camera panned to some of the art pieces showcased, and as though it was gravitated to Xiao Zhan's smile, it finally settled on Xiao Zhan's masterpiece for the gallery.

Yibo leapt to his feet, stunned.

It was a huge, grandiose painting of him in a race. Every detail was intricately captured, and not even a colour was out of place.

Xiao Zhan's painting of him won the best award.

 _"Congratulations for winning the award!"_ The emcee was saying. _"I'm sure the audience would like to know what inspires you to create such an incredible artwork. So, what do you have to say, Mr. Xiao Zhan?"_

Yibo could see how Zhan-gē blushed a little, and he cleared his throat before he spoke. _"My inspiration has always been someone very important to me. This is my gift for him, and also a surprise, because he has been a blessed gift in my life and the best surprise life has ever given to me."_

Xiao Zhan held out the award in front of him. He smiled to the camera, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

" _This award is dedicated for you, the most beautiful scenery in my life,"_ Xiao Zhan said, his voice quivering slightly. _"I won this for you. You know who you are. I love you very much, forever and always."_

Yibo knew what he had to do. He snatched his motorcycle keys, grabbed Zhan-gē's helmet and raced for the door.

He had an hour before the gallery closed.

_Love you forever and always, your Zhan-gē._

* * *

"We are closing in 15 minutes! Thank you everyone for your hard work!" 

Xiao Zhan sighed, looking up at his painting of Yibo. He allowed himself to second of weakness - trailing a longing finger along the edge of the painting.

Of course Yibo would not be coming. He had made it pretty clear last night. Why did Xiao Zhan still keep that small hope nestling in his heart that somehow Yibo would turn up at the gallery today?

"Hey, you! You can't go in! This gallery is closing!"

Xiao Zhan snapped out of his dejected reverie. Who would enter the gallery at this time?

_"Isn't that Wang Yibo?!"_

_"It is really him!"_

_"Oh my god! He's really here!"_

_"Let him in! Don't block his way! Move!"_

Xiao Zhan blinked, not hearing correctly. Yibo? Here? Right now?

"Zhan-gē! Zhan-gē!" 

Xiao Zhan turned around, only to barely able to brace himself when a familiar figure threw himself at him and held him tight. 

The lights in the gallery went off. 

"I'm so sorry, Zhan-gē," Yibo murmured into his shoulder, and Xiao Zhan realized with alarm that Yibo was crying. "Zhan-gē, I'm so sorry..."

Xiao Zhan clutched Yibo tightly, desperately. "It's okay, Bo-dì. It's okay. Don't cry."

Suddenly all their fights, arguments and quarrels didn't seem to matter anymore. All that mattered was that Yibo was in his arms again. 

Xiao Zhan laced their fingers together. 

"Let's go home, okay?"

\- _**to be continued**_ \- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not much of a reply-er to comments but I'll have you know that I read and appreciate every comment. Thank you very much for your support!


	4. Sick!Xiao Zhan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A self-indulgent sickfic XP

_\- continued from Ch 3: Lovers' Quarrel -_

Xiao Zhan woke up in the middle of the night feeling sluggish and heavy. Like there was a thick cotton wool in his skull, fire in his throat, lead in veins and noodles for limbs. 

He felt hot all over, but his body still shivered. 

_Oh_ , he realized belatedly. _I'm sick._

Days of slaving away at his studio and not eating properly combined with emotional distress in the days following their argument had taken their toll on him. 

The last thing he wanted was to trouble Yibo, or worse, make him sick. 

Taking a deep breath to gather his waning strength, Xiao Zhan struggled upright in the bed. 

He must have moved more than he thought, because Yibo stirred with a sleepy " _Zhan-gē…_ " and automatically reached out for him, his cold fingers easily closing around his wrist. 

Xiao Zhan knew the moment his husband became fully awake. 

"Zhan-gē!" Yibo gasped. "You're hot!" 

Xiao Zhan tried futilely to yank his wrist from Yibo's grip. "Yes, I know. You told me that before."

"No, Zhan-gē," Yibo was sitting up now. In the soft moonlight sifting through their bedroom curtains, Xiao Zhan could clearly how worried his husband was. 

Yibo placed a hand on Xiao Zhan's dry and clammy brow and frowned, "You're having a fever, Zhan-gē. What are you doing up? Lie down!" 

For the second or two, Xiao Zhan leaned into the touch, barely able to restrain the tiniest of whimper at the comfort it brought. 

As Yibo helped him back under the covers, Xiao Zhan mumbled, "I don't want you to get sick too, Bo-dì."

"I'll be fine," Yibo waved a dismissive hand. "Zhan-gē just lie down and concentrate on getting better!" 

"You're still banned from the kitchen!" Xiao Zhan called out. He earned a coughing fit for the trouble, burning his throat anew. 

Yibo returned a few minutes later with a basin of water and a glass of water with a straw. 

Yibo placed the basin of water on the bedside table and held out the glass of water for him. 

"Thank you." He croaked. The water doused the fire in his throat, and Xiao Zhan closed his eyes at the relief of pain until he was startled awake again when something cool and wet was placed on his forehead.

"Shhh," Yibo hushed. "It's just me, Zhan-gē. Go back to sleep. I won't go anywhere."

Xiao Zhan closed his eyes. Within moments, sleep rose up and dragged him down under.

* * *

Soft voices filtered through his consciousness, gently rousing him from the deep darkness of sleep. 

"Has he been sick for long?" 

"Just last night. He woke up in the middle of the night, then I woke up too, only to realize that he had a fever."

 _I'm sorry, Bo-dì_ , Xiao Zhan thought mournfully, _I didn't mean to wake you up._

"It's my fault, Xuan Lu-jiě," Yibo murmured, ashamed. There were unshed tears in his voice. "It is my fault Zhan-gē got sick. I was mad at him for not turning up for my race, and I spoke some nasty things and ignored him after that. I should have known that Zhan-gē tend not to take care of himself when he is upset. He's my husband. I should know better, Xuan Lu-jiě."

 _No, Bo-dì,_ Xiao Zhan tried hard to open his eyes, but his eyelids were too heavy. He tried to speak but only a pathetic whine escaped. Yibo made comforting noises and Xiao Zhan could feel Yibo's fingers sifting through his hair, instantly calming him. _It's not your fault I didn't take care of myself._

"No, it's not your fault, Yibo," Xuan Lu-jiě's gentle voice echoed his very thoughts, "Zhanzhan has always been like that, even though he had overdid it this time, but I'm sure the last thing he wanted is to worry you."

There was a quiet sniffle. 

"Be strong for him, okay? Zhanzhan doesn't want to see you sad. I have to go now. Take care of yourself as well, alright?" 

"Thank you, Xuan Lu-jiě."

For a few long minutes there was only silence. Then Xiao Zhan heard footsteps and soon enough, the mattress dipped slightly, followed by gentle hand touching his forehead. 

"Still hot," Yibo murmured to himself, concern colouring his tone. "Zhan-gē, I'll go refresh the towel, okay?" 

With a tremendous force of will Xiao Zhan managed to grab Yibo's hand before he left. 

His grasp was weak, but the message was clear. 

"Stay," he rasped even as he tried to work his eyes open. "Don't leave, Bo-dì."

Yibo's worried face filled his blurry vision. Xiao Zhan reached up to cup Yibo's cheek with his hand, weakly brushing away a stray tear. 

"Don't cry, Bo-dì," he whispered. "It's not your fault. If I don't blame you, you don't get to blame yourself either."

Xiao Zhan's hand on his cheek was dry and hot. Yibo turned his face slightly to kiss it just the same. 

"It's not fair," Yibo pouted. "I am supposed to make you feel better, not the other way round…" 

Xiao Zhan huffed a soft laugh. "How can I not feel better, with my dearest husband by my side?" 

Yibo blushed further when Xiao Zhan openly laughed at him. "You must be hungry. Xuan Lu-jiě came by just now. She brought us food. You must eat, okay, Zhan-gē? Let dìdì feed you."

Xiao Zhan managed a stern look. "Only if dìdì promise to eat, too!" 

Yibo was no less stubborn. "After Zhan-gē finishes his soup!" 

Sighing, Xiao Zhan allowed Yibo to feed him, even going so far as making an ' _aaaaah_ ' to prompt Yibo to feed him another spoonful. 

Xuan Lu-jiě's soup was appetising as always. After dutifully finishing a bowl, already he could feel himself getting a little stronger. 

But being full also meant he became sleepy all over again. Yibo fed him some medicine, forced him to finish a glass of water before easing him back into the bed. 

"Bo-dì?" mumbled Xiao Zhan. 

"Yes, Zhan-gē?"

"I love you, Bo-dì. I love you very much."

Yibo smiled, albeit the tears dripping down his face. "I love you too, Zhan-gē. I love you more."

* * *

While Zhan-gē was asleep, Yibo gently wiped him down with a warm wet towel, murmuring soothing nothings to lull Zhan-gē back to sleep.

His husband didn't even stir, which was for the better, because Yibo was sure Zhan-gē would be mortified and would definitely resist and insist he did it himself. Yibo really was not looking forward to another banter, not when Zhan-gē was still weak with fever. 

As much as Yibo wanted to allow his touch to linger, on the planes of Zhan-gē's toned body, palm spanning across his smooth skin, he forced to make his movements fast, precise and clinical. He dressed his husband in his favorite pyjamas and planted a soft kiss on his forehead before leaving the room with the dirty laundry. 

When he returned, Jian Guo had already nestled herself beside the sleeping Zhan-gē, so Yibo had no choice but to settle on his other side.

Yibo wrapped his arms around his husband and leaned his head on Zhan-gē's back.

Wearily he closed his eyes. 

"Get well soon, Zhan-gē."

* * *

Yibo woke up to sunlight streaming across his eyes and a cold, empty bed. 

Before he had a chance to panic, he heard a cheerful, familiar voice, "Good morning, Bo-dì!" 

Yibo fell back onto the bed, his head was pounding something fierce. He closed his eyes against the annoying sunlight and tried to rub out the pain in his head. "What are you doing up, Zhan-gē? You're still sick!" 

Mercifully Zhan-gē pulled the curtains close, effectively shutting out the sunlight. Yibo opened his eyes and was greeted by a radiant smile on his husband's handsome face. 

"Nope!" Zhan-gē cheerily countered. "I'm all better now, thanks to my wonderful, amazing husband. My fever broke last night. I woke up only to realize that you were having a fever this time. So it's my turn to take care of you now."

Yibo groaned, but it was a happy sound. 

It had been forever since he was pampered by his Zhan-gē, so now he would be utilising every moment. 

Yibo raised both hands towards Xiao Zhan and whined. "Carry me to the bathroom, Zhan-gē!" 

Laughing Xiao Zhan obliged his request, grunting when Yibo was finally draped securely across his back. "This feels like a scene in the drama you like so much…"

"It's your favourite drama too! You even cried watching it!" 

"Is it? I can't remember," Xiao Zhan laughed, "Everyone says I have a bad memory. Then let it be so. I can't remember means I can't remember!" 

"Zhan-gē!" 


	5. Gaming, or Xiao Zhan?

_Previously in 20191215 Day Day Up:_

_Choosing between Gaming and Girlfriend:_

_Wang Yibo: I'm busy. You can miss me later_. 

But the same cannot be said wherever and whenever Xiao Zhan is concerned. 

* * *

Yibo was maneuvering through one of the most difficult stages in the game when his phone suddenly went off.

With Zhan-gē's ringtone.

_Zhan-gē!_

There was no thought involved. He immediately dropped his controller and dove for his phone.

"Zhan-gē!" 

_"Bo-dì!"_

Even as he watched his character being mauled in the game, Yibo couldn't help but smile softly at Zhan-gē's voice filling him in with updates of his always busy life. 

_"Are you listening, Bo-dì?"_

"Always, Zhan-gē!" 

_"So what are you doing now?"_

"Uh.." Yibo hesitated, awkward. "Watching my character die?" 

_"Watching your...?!"_ Yibo could easily imagine the incredulous look on Zhan-gē's face to match the tone of his voice. _"You were playing your game now? Then why did you pick up my call? You could have said you're busy and I'll call you later!"_

"No!" Yibo said sharply. "Zhan-gē is more important than my game!" 

Zhan-gē laughed, filling Yibo's heart with contentment and warmth. _"More important than your motorbike? Your skateboard?"_

"Zhan-gē!" Yibo whined. "That's not fair!" 

At the other end of the line Zhan-gē burst out laughing. _"Just kidding, Bo-dì. I would never make you choose among your most important."_

"Maybe just a little bit more important than my motorbike, skateboard and games?" Yibo acquiesced, not wanting Zhan-gē to think he's not important at all, when Zhan-gē' was actually very important to him. "Just a _little_ bit."

Yibo could almost hear Zhan-gē smile. _"That's good enough for me. Well, I have to go now. I'll always miss you, Bo-dì."_

Yibo clutched his phone tighter, already mourning the end of the call. "Miss you more, Zhan-gē."

His game forgotten, Yibo collapsed against his chair, phone held protectively against his chest. 

Maybe if he closed his eyes and imagined hard enough, he could feel Zhan-gē in his arms, the warmth of his smile, the softness of his kiss. 


	6. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I fell for you a long time ago."

Xiao Zhan had been dizzy for quite some time. Maybe because of exhaustion or his poor diet due to his never-ending schedules, he would never know.

All he knew was that his hearing suddenly went shot, his vision swirled with edging darkness and he had the sensation of falling.

Dimly he braced himself for pain, only to have warm, strong arms catching him. 

"Falling for me, eh, Zhan-gē?" 

Relieved, Xiao Zhan buried his nose into the crook of Yibo's neck, closing his eyes and for once, felt safe in a long while.

For once, he was able to let his guard down, drop all masks and pretenses, and he didn't have to be strong anymore. 

"Shut up, Bo-di," he murmured, relaxing into Yibo's embrace. Yibo's steady presence and warmth grounded him in the whirlwind that was his life as a celebrity.

"I fell for you a long time ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!


	7. Classroom Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know," Yibo drawled. "I've always wanted to watch you sleep but you know, in bed."

Yibo wondered what took Zhan-gē so long. They were supposed to meet after school and yet...

 _Could Zhan-gē h_ _ave forgotten?_ Yibo fretted. _It couldn't be, could it? Zhan-gē's not someone who will easily forget his promises._

"Oy, Yibo!"

Glancing over, he saw one of Zhan-gē's classmates waving at him. "Xiao Zhan's still in the classroom! Last I saw him, he was doing his work. Maybe you can find him there."'

Oh. Yibo had forgotten. Zhan-gē was a workaholic. Once he had a project to work on, Zhan-gē would forget _everything_. Yibo had yet to break him out of that habit.

He found Zhan-gē in his class, alright.

Fast asleep on his desk.

Chest blooming with warmth, and smiling softly despite himself, Yibo made his way towards his sleeping boyfriend. 

He sat straddling the chair in front of Zhan-gē's desk. Folding his arms on the back of the chair, Yibo rested his head on his arms and watched Zhan-gē sleep.

Now he wondered when Zhan-gē would wake up, and if he should wake him.

His rumbling stomach made the decision for him. 

" _Zhan-gē._ " Yibo whispered. " _Oy, Zhan-ge. Wake up._ "

Yibo watched, amused, as Zhan-ge stirred, but still didn't rouse. 

" _Zhan-ge!_ " 

That startled Zhan-ge awake. He bolted upright, panicking. "Yibo!"

Zhan-gē blinked blearily, wiping at his reddened cheek. "Yibo, I'm so sorry. I fell asleep while waiting for you."

"You know," Yibo drawled. "I've always wanted to watch you sleep but you know, in bed."

"Yibo!"


	8. Cold Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite himself, Yibo said, as deadpanned as possible, "I hate it when you give me the cold shoulder."

They were waiting for their turn to perform.

Yibo felt a thrill of excitement at the thought of performing, but this time it was different because he was performing with _Zhan-gē_.

Zhan-gē who was sitting beside him dressed up in a blue sweater with a too-big collar that it slipped off one shoulder, showing the strap of a sleeveless white inner.

It was cold, waiting here at the backstage. Dressed in layers of shirt and jacket, even Yibo could feel the chilly caress of the air. 

Annoyed, Yibo pulled the Zhan-gē's collar so it properly covered the bare shoulder. Yibo patted it, making sure the cloth stayed in place to keep the shoulder warm. 

(And it also helped to starve off his maddening urge to lean over to do inappropriate things to Zhan-gē's exposed shoulder, but there was no way Yibo would admit that.) 

Zhan-gē raised a questioning eyebrow at him. 

Despite himself, Yibo said, as deadpanned as possible, "I hate it when you give me the cold shoulder."

Zhan-gē's look was so unimpressed, it sent Yibo in peals of suppressed giggles.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Lao Wang."

"What are they thinking anyway?" Yibo felt a surge of anger at what they made Zhan-gē wear. "Making you wear like this. This is not the first time they made you wear something ridiculous! Not that you're any less attractive, but that's not the point!" 

"Hell if I know," Zhan-gē replied, shrugging. The collar slipped off his shoulder again at the slight movement. "We can never know what they're thinking sometimes." 

"I know!" Yibo said suddenly, grinning in a way that had Zhan-gē look at him in alarm. "Let's swap clothes! I wear yours and -!" 

"Don't be ridiculous!" Zhan-gē chided, but there was laughter in his voice and a sly glint in his eyes. "You may fit in my clothes, but yours might be a little too small for me..."

"I like your clothes small and tight and yummy and it's none of anyone's business," Yibo retorted. 

"Yibo!" hissed Zhan-gē. 

"No! I will not accept you going to the stage like that!" Yibo shot to his feet, determined. "Wait here! I'm going to get something for you!" 

Then he took off, ignoring Zhan-gē's plaintive "Yibo, wait!" behind him. 

He returned just in time for their cue for their performance. He only had a moment deftly loop his own shawl around Zhan-gē's neck, before they had to go out on stage. 

By then it was already too late for anyone to do anything, much to Yibo's pleased smugness.

Their managers did ream them out afterwards. Yibo didn't even look chastised, because Zhan-gē looked chastised enough for the both of them.

Once they were left alone, Zhan-gē stomped unforgivingly on his foot.

"Ow!" Yibo cried, hopping on his other foot. "What was that for, Zhan-gē!"

Zhan-gē flashed him a smile. It was unexpectedly soft and warm and tender Yibo forgot that the very same person had viciously stomped on his foot just a moment ago.

"Thank you."

Blushing furiously, Yibo looked anywhere but at Zhan-gē's face. "You have a weird way of saying thank you."

"I'll thank you properly later," Zhan-gē' said, his tone darkly suggestive. 

Yibo stopped breathing. 

"After some punishment, of course."

At that, Yibo.exe stopped functioning altogether.


	9. Staying Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Xiao Lăoshī, are you done with your work yet?"

Wang Yibo casually perched on a corner of Xiao Zhan's messy desk. 

His boyfriend was still busy grading papers, his glasses strewn on a tiny available space on the table, a frown on his face as his fingers idly rubbed at his temple, obviously fighting off a major headache. 

Zhan-gē was adorable.

Yibo grinned. It was nearly impossible to resist teasing him. 

"Xiao Lăoshī, are you done with your work yet?"

"No, go away, Wang Lăoshī."

"I'll keep you company, okay?" 

"Don't you have basketball practice with your students or something? And get off my desk." 

"Hahaha nope! Today's Friday. No practice on Friday because it's early dismissal day. Except for you, apparently. Hurry up, Xiao Lăoshī. We're gonna be late for our date."

"What date? I told you to come over at 3pm. I have many things to do."

"But Zhan-gē....! It's already 3pm! Look! It's almost three-thirty!"

"What?! I'm so sorry, Yibo. But I still have a lot of things to do..."

"Does that include doing me? Because you know, I'm up for it anytime, anywhere."

Yibo deliberately made his tone lower, more intimate and seductive.

"Here is also good, Xiao Lăoshī. Everyone else has gone home. It's just you and me, in this empty classroom..."

"Wang Yibo!"


	10. Falling Asleep on You

_"Wang Yibo~~~"_

A sad, pitiful whine was the only warning Yibo got before a heavy weight draped itself against his back and a pair of arms flung themselves around him. A familiar black fan was whirring quietly in one of those hands, providing whimsical, but cooling respite. 

Awhile later, a chin dropped itself on his shoulder, followed by warm, ghosting breath caressing his neck.

"It's so hot," Zhan-gē complained, "and I'm so tired. Do you know what time I reached my room, Yibo?"

"Mn?"

"8am, Yibo. We left the site at 5am. Then we got stuck in a jam on our way back. But I was too keyed up to sleep in the car, Yibo. Sometimes it's like that. And the sunrise was so pretty. I wish I wasn't in the car stuck in the jam to appreciate the view."

"At least you got to see the sunrise," Yibo said, eyes glued to the video on his phone. It was a video of Zhan-gē in the drama Oh! My Emperor. Zhan-gē was too tired to notice it. "I was still sleeping."

"So lucky," Zhan-gē mumbled. "Say, Lao Wang, why don't we watch sunrise together? And sunset? And go star-gazing?"

"And take long walks at the beach."

"That too," Zhan-gē's voice gradually became quieter, tapering into a barely discernable slur. "But not when it's too hot..."

"At night, then," Yibo said, "Just us. The sand, the sea, and the sky."

"Mn... That would be..."

The weight on his shoulder became a tad heavier. If Yibo were to turn his head slightly, he could kiss the corner of Zhan-gē's mouth.

"Zhan-gē?"

No reply. Zhan-gē had fallen asleep.

Yibo put his phone to sleep mode and put finger to his lips, motioning everyone to keep their volume down, lest they would rouse his sleeping co-star.

It was not as effective as Lan Wangji's infamous silencing spell, but it was good enough. 

Yibo gently pried the fan from Zhan-gē's lax fingers before Zhan-gē could drop it in his sleep. Yibo held it so the fan was facing Zhan-gē's face completely.

"Sleep well, Zhan-gē."


	11. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wang Yibo criticised for mentioning Xiao Zhan too often during broadcast.

They finally did it.

They got married in Milan, and went for their honeymoon for two weeks around the world.

Of course, they did it despite knowing that their career would be dangerously at a stake, but they didn't care anymore. There was always an option of starting a new life in another country.

They got home with matching wedding rings - Yibo was proud to display it on his finger while Xiao Zhan wore it as a pendant for his necklace.

"It wouldn't do to show off", Xiao Zhan had said sternly, his mouth quirking up at Yibo's pout.

"But I wanna show everyone that you're mine!"

"They already knew," Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes. Their CP fans made up their largest fanbase and they weren't ashamed to show how much they shipped the two together. The photo and video edits, fanarts and fanfiction brought a rush of heat to Xiao Zhan's face sometimes when he thought about it. Yibo had of course, laughed at him. 

"But it's not like they know know," Yibo stressed.

"Husband, my love, my only one, dear, darling, sweetheart," Xiao Zhan sighed. "Please behave okay?"

Laughing Yibo flung his arms around Xiao Zhan. "Alright. But don't expect me to behave when we get back."

Xiao Zhan pulled Yibo closer to him. "Of course. You always misbehave in bed, not that I'm complaining."

Yibo's gremlin laughter was smoothly smothered by Xiao Zhan's passionate kisses.

* * *

It was only a matter of time before one of them slipped up, and to no one's surprise, it was Yibo's.

It was during an interview where Yibo was bombarded with questions about his love life. Yibo tried to weasel his way out of answering, but the interviewer was having none of it - the questions becoming more insistent and personal each time.

"Stop with the questions about girlfriends, okay?" Yibo said sharply. "I'm _taken_ , and he is a far better than anyone else, and girls out there, in the entire world."

His wedding ring, his promise to be bound to Xiao Zhan in this life and after, glinted under the bright lights of the room.

Ignoring the ensuing silence, Yibo pushed his chair back and stood up, glowering. 

Zhan-gē would kill me after his managers were done skinning me alive, Yibo thought distantly but he found that he just didn't care. 

"If you would excuse me," Yibo said stiffly, and marched out of the room.

* * *

Predictably, the world went into an uproar. _Wang Yibo is taken?!_ became Weibo supertopic for days to come followed by photos and speculations about his wedding ring. 

Yibo sat through it all, sullen and seething while his managers reamed him out.

Surprisingly Zhan-gē didn't yell at him but Yibo wished he did, because it would have made him feel better. Zhan-gē sounded fond and warm, reassuring him that things would be okay eventually, and he wasn't to blame.

"You are not mad at me?" Yibo asked meekly. 

Xiao Zhan's voice was a soothing balm to his troubled thoughts. " _Why would I be mad at my husband? I love him far too much there isn't any more room for anything else."_

Yibo flushed, embarrassed. "Zhan-gē!" 

_"Besides I have just the thing to distract them,"_ Zhan-gē said. _"And it's for you. Stay tuned."_

A few days later, Xiao Zhan released a new song - _Mine_ \- and a cover photo of two vague sihoulettes holding hands, ring prominent a sihoulette's finger and a matching ring dangling on the other sihoulette's necklace. 

It instantly became a trending topic in Weibo, and _Yibo is taken?!_ was soon buried in the excitement of Xiao Zhan's new song.

* * *

And it was all Yibo talked about. 

"Have you heard of Zhan-gē's new song? Isn't it cool? He wrote it himself, you know! And he's the one who painted the cover photo. Zhan-gē is so talented!"

"This is Zhan-gē's favourite food. I wonder if he has eaten? It's okay. I'll eat it for him."

"Someone I look up to? Zhan-gē, of course! He's taller than me. Hahahaha no, that's not it, even though it's true. Anyway he's amazing and he's perfect. He's kind and gentle and sweet and despite whatever he had gone through, he is strong as always. Nothing will dull his shine, and he will emerge out of the storm, stronger and brighter than ever!"

"My favorite animal? Cat! And it's those with short legs and silly face. Reminds me of silly Zhan-gē... He has the cutest cat!"

* * *

The next thing that trended on social media -

**_Wang Yibo criticised for mentioning Xiao Zhan too often on broadcast._ **

Eventually both of them were called down for a press conference regarding the situation.

Yibo was so happy to see his husband. Naturally he gravitated towards Zhan-gē, smiling helplessly at him.

Xiao Zhan smiled back, and it was all Yibo could do not to combust on the spot.

They sat together, flanked by very important people at their sides and eager reporters before them.

"Xiao-Laoshi, congratulations on the success of your new song! What do you think of Wang Yibo dancing to your song in his most recent performance?"

"He danced beautifully," Xiao Zhan said, sending an amused look at Yibo's blushing face. "It's an honour to have him choose my song for his performance."

"Wang Laoshi, why do you choose the song for your performance?"

"It's my favourite song from my most favourite person," Yibo replied simply, smirking at Xiao Zhan, who rolled his eyes at him.

"Xiao Laoshi, how do you feel when Wang Laoshi always talk about you during broadcast?"

"Flattered," Xiao Zhan said, "to have someone as amazing and popular as Wang Yibo to be talking about me, I am honoured and flattered. Thank you Wang Laoshi. You're the best!"

Yibo bared his teeth at his smug husband beside him. "So it has started, hasn't it? I thought our rainbow farting days are over!"

"You're the one who started it first!" it was easy to forget where they were and slip into a banter with Yibo. "You simply can't stop talking about me! It's embarrassing, you know!" 

A harsh clearing of throat derailed Yibo's incoming retort. 

"Wang Laoshi, when you say that Xiao Laoshi is your most favorite person, you mean..."

"He's my husband." Yibo cut in flatly. "Xiao Zhan is my husband." 

Yibo showed everyone his wedding ring. In response, Xiao Zhan took out his own ring from under his shirt and let it dangle in front of him, catching the endless camera flashes. 

"I am his," Xiao Zhan agreed, reaching for his husband hand, lacing their fingers together and bringing their joined hands to the his lips for a gentle kiss.

"And Wang Yibo is mine."


	12. Mistaken Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on "And he called you Wang Yibo" in Yibo's latest DDU.
> 
> Relief Teacher AU  
> "By the way, he's Wang Yibo," Xiao Zhan lovingly patted the broad back in front of him. "My name is Xiao Zhan."

Xiao Zhan was late.

And it was all Yibo's fault, that gremlin boyfriend of his.

His bathroom routine took less than five minutes. Thankfully he had prepared his clothes the night before so all that remained was for him to grab the nearest jacket, pocket his phone and wallet and keys, and snag his messenger bag on his way out.

He made it to work with less than five minutes to spare - coffee in one hand and a nearly finished sandwich in another. 

"Xiao Lăoshī," The school's secretary greeted him warmly once he entered the office to take some teaching materials from the form teacher's desk. "The students are already in class waiting for you."

Not the most graceful moment of his life, but Xiao Zhan crammed the remaining sandwich into his mouth and nodded his thanks. 

He managed to finish his coffee on his way to class. 

_I'm rushing to work because of you,_ Xiao Zhan typed furiously into his phone, flooding the message with angry emojis before hitting 'send'. 

_I'm so sorry_ , Yibo sent back almost immediately, accompanied with a sad, pouting Yibo meme. _I'll make it up to you, I promise! I fetch you from work later AND treat you lunch, okay?_

 _You better!_ Xiao Zhan replied. _See you later, baobei. Love you._

 _Love you too, hai mian bao bao._

Xiao Zhan was still smiling when he stepped into his class.

* * *

The class fell silent as soon as he entered.

He headed straight for the teacher's desk to put down his stuff and organise some documents a little.

 _"Is he our relief teacher for today?"_ he heard someone whisper. _"He's so handsome!"_

Xiao Zhan couldn't help a blush and a tiny shy smile at the remark. 

" _So cute!_ " 

Xiao Zhan wanted to hide under the desk from embarrassment but he steeled himself and faced his students. 

"Good morning class! My name is..." He turned around to write his name on the whiteboard when he heard his students answered, "Wang Yibo."

 _Huh?_ Surprised, Xiao Zhan looked at his class, blinking. "Wang Yibo?" 

_Where did that come from?_

"Your jacket has your name," one of the braver girls replied. "At the back."

_What?!_

Removing his jacket in front of his class just to look at the name on the jacket was probably not a good idea. He had to take their words for it. 

_Way to go, Xiao Zhan_. Thank goodness he's only relieving this class in this school for only a day. 

Xiao Zhan contemplated his options. He could correct them and tell them his name, then suffer questions about why he was wearing a jacket with someone's name on it... 

Or he could play along and pretend his name was his boyfriend's. 

He chose the latter. 

"Yes, my name is Wang Yibo," he said brightly. The thought of Yibo teaching a class broadened his grin a bit more. "I will be relieving your class for today. Please take out your textbooks. We will start the lesson now."

* * *

It's finally time to go home.

Humming happily, Xiao Zhan packed up his things and strode out of the school compound.

"Wang Lăoshī! Wang Lăoshī!"

By now Xiao Zhan was used to the name. "Yes?"

"Are you really not coming back tomorrow?" the girls looked sad.

Xiao Zhan smiled patiently. "I'm only a freelance relief teacher. If your school requires my service again, I will definitely come back."

Out from the corner of his eye he saw Yibo parked at the curb waiting for him.

"Oy, Wang Lăoshī, over here!" Xiao Zhan hollered. When Yibo's gaze found him, Xiao Zhan waved. 

Baffled, the girls watched as Xiao Zhan jogged over to Yibo. 

Yibo frowned. "I told you not to call me that, Zhan-gē! And why did the girls call you Wang Lăoshī?" 

Xiao Zhan removed his jacket and shoved it at Yibo. "Because of this! It's yours!" 

Yibo glanced at the familiar jacket in his hands. He had been looking for this jacket just now! Yibo threw back his head and laughed heartily. 

Xiao Zhan coloured. "Stop laughing already."

Unaware of their still gaping audience, Yibo took out the jacket he was wearing and passed to to Xiao Zhan. They shrugged on their respective jackets. Yibo then helped Xiao Zhan with his helmet. 

Xiao Zhan settled comfortably behind Yibo. He then remembered the girls who were still watching in stunned silence. 

"By the way, he's Wang Yibo," Xiao Zhan lovingly patted the broad back in front of him. "My name is Xiao Zhan."


End file.
